Our Very First Experience
by James Stryker
Summary: During their sleepover while playing a game of Truth or Dare, Ramona and Lola have their first lesbian experience. Lomona one-shot.
**Our Very First Experience**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** _ **Fuller House**_ **. Well, a lot you enjoyed my first story for** _ **Fuller House**_ **and it was the Jamona story** _ **Morning Bliss**_ **. That story had 20 reviews. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it. I'm glad that you all loved reading this story. A lot of you have been messaging me to do a Ramona/Lola story. So, I am bringing you my first Lomona or Rola (Ramona/Lola) story. Ramona and Lola are having a sleepover at the Fuller household have their first lesbian experience with each other. Now, in this story, Jackson and Lola are dating. This story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing lesbian sex between Ramona Gibbler and her best friend Lola. This story will contain some light bondage and it will involve a sex toy. If you don't like smut, then go back and read something else. So here it is, the Lomona story,** _ **Our Very First Experience**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a warm Saturday night at the Fuller residence, Ramona and Lola were having their sleepover or as Ramona would like to call it "Girl's Night". D.J. was out on a date with Steve, Stephanie was out taking Max and Tommy to the circus, Kimmy and Fernando were having a romantic night out and Jackson was hanging out with Bobby Popko, which means that Ramona and Lola have the whole house to themselves.

"Okay, now that we have the whole house to ourselves, let's do some sleepover stuff." Ramona said as she sits on the bed with Lola.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lola asked.

"We can do each other's hair and paint our nails. Ooh, we can do some karaoke." Ramona said with a big smile on her face. "Wait, I have the perfect game for us to play. How about we play a little game of Truth or Dare?"

"Okay. We can do that." Lola said.

"I'll go first. We'll pick either truth or dare. It's kinda just the two of us here. We don't have anyone else to join us. If we can get Jackson over here…." Ramona said until Lola interrupts her.

"Let's not bring Jackson over here. This is just us girls. Alright, truth or dare?" Lola asked going straight to the game.

"Truth." Ramona said.

"What color bra and panties are you wearing right now?" Lola asked. Ramona began to blush while nervously playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Well, I'm wearing a pair of red and pink floral panties. And to be honest with you, I'm not wearing a bra." Ramona said as she continued to blush right in front of Lola. Lola's jaw dropped from hearing Ramona's answer. "Alright, your turn."

"Truth or dare?' Ramona asked.

"Truth." Lola answered.

"Have you and Jackson ever gone all the way?" Ramona asked.

"Ramona!" Lola exclaimed.

"Come on, Lola. Don't be shy. You can tell me. Have you and Jackson ever gone all the way?" Ramona asked while she notices a blush creeping up Lola's cheeks while she continued to grin at her.

"Jackson and I almost gone all the way. It happened a week ago while we were studying in his room. We were both sitting on his bed and we started kissing. Things got a little heated between us until his little brother walked in on us and wanted to play Monopoly." Lola said.

"Wow, Lola. I didn't know that you and Jackson almost did it. Have you and Jackson thought about doing it?" Ramona asked.

"Enough questions, let's continue the game." Lola said.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Ramona asked.

"Umm, dare." Lola said.

"Lola, I dare you to worship my toes." Ramona said as she takes her socks off and laid her bare feet on Lola's lap.

"What? You want me to worship your toes? They're not going to stink like your mother's, aren't they?" Lola asked in a worried tone.

"Just do it." Ramona said. Lola took a deep breath and picked up Ramona's foot and brought it closer to her mouth and taking her big toe in her mouth. Ramona began to giggle from the feeling of her best friend sucking on her toes and licking them, swirling her tongue around her pretty toes.

"If Jackson was here watching this, he would be amazed by seeing you sucking on my toes." Ramona smiled as her best friend worshipped her foot. Lola stopped sucking on Ramona pretty toes, getting them nicely coated with her saliva.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Lola said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ramona answered.

"Have you ever thought about seeing Jackson naked?" Lola asked.

"What?!" Ramona's eyes widened in shock as she blushed right in front of Lola.

"Have you ever thought of seeing Jackson naked?" Lola asked.

"Have you?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah, but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Now answer the question." Lola said.

"But if I say 'yes', then you'll get mad and beat me up for thinking about seeing Jackson naked." Ramona said.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm not gonna get mad at you." Lola said as Ramona took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, preparing to tell Lola her answer.

"Yes, I have thought about seeing Jackson naked." Ramona blushed deeply and took a long pause.

"Wow." Lola was speechless.

"I know. Okay, truth or dare?" Ramona asked.

"Hmmm, truth." Lola said.

"What's it like kissing Jackson?" Ramona asked as Lola blushed hard.

"It was nice and sweet. It was also passionate too. I don't know if he's been taking kissing lessons but I have to tell you, he's the best kisser." Lola said. Ramona felt a bit jealous after hearing Lola describing how great Jackson is at kissing. But she had an idea to be better than Jackson.

"So, Jackson is a great kisser? Well, how about I show you a good kiss?" Ramona asked.

"What? You want to do what?" Lola asked with her eyes widened in surprise.

"I want to kiss you so I can show you how good I am at kissing. You know, I can be a better kisser than Jackson." Ramona said with a seductive grin on her face, at the thought of kissing Lola for the first time and maybe do more with her, like kissing her all over her body. The thought of having her in the 69 position and eating her out was making Ramona wet. The cute Latina moved closer towards Lola, her hand is lightly stroking her thigh making her best friend shiver in delight from her touch. Ramona leans in and captured Jackson's girlfriend's lips with hers. The kiss was a short peck on the lips right before Lola pulled back and grinned at Ramona.

"Well?" Ramona asked.

"I like it. You think you can do it again?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. Besides, it was only a test kiss. Here comes the real thing." Ramona said as she pulled Lola in for another kiss, this time the kiss was long and passionate, with Ramona licking Lola's bottom lip for entrance. Lola allowed her to slip her tongue inside her mouth to explore it. Lola grinned at the thought of Jackson walking in on her and Ramona making out with each other. As she continued to explore her best friend's mouth, Ramona slid her hand underneath Lola's shirt and played with her bra-covered breasts, squeezing them gently and making her moan into the kiss by swirling her tongue around her tongue, pinning her tongue against hers. Lola was enjoying the kiss from Ramona, she was an excellent kisser than Jackson as she enjoyed her seductive tongue inside her mouth.

Ramona breaks the kiss and gazed into Lola's brown eyes then looked down at her pink t-shirt, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it off of her body, revealing her purple and white star bra that was covering her blossoming breasts. Ramona pushed Lola down on the bed and pulled her blue pajama shorts down to the floor, only to reveal her matching panties.

"You look so cute, Ramona. It's too bad that you and Jackson haven't gone that far. I am going to show you what you're missing out on." Ramona said in a seductive tone as she lifts off her own pajama shirt and pulls her black pajama pants down to the floor, revealing her cute silk baby blue panties. Lola's mouth watered as she saw Ramona's perky breast.

"You look very sexy, Ramona." Lola said as Ramona blushed hard. The cute Latina straddled her best friend's lap and leaned down to kiss her.

"A ver si este sujetador de ti." Ramona said in Spanish as she reached down and unhooked Lola's bra and throwing it across the room, exposing her tits to Ramona as she began to lean down, gently grabbing her left breast and taking it in her mouth and starts sucking on her nipple. Lola moaned softly as Ramona nibbled, licked and teased her nipple, moving her free hand down between her legs and began rubbing her through the fabric of her panties in a circular motion,

"Mmm, Ramona. That feels so good." Lola moaned as Ramona kept pleasuring her. Ramona repeated her actions on Lola's right nipple, flicking her tongue against her erect nub. After finishing up working on her tits, Ramona began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, using her tongue to lick around her belly button and slipping it inside for a bit, then continued to trail down her body until her tongue touches her panties.

"Estas listo para mi para probar que?" Ramona asked in Spanish.

"I love it when you speak in Spanish. I think it's pretty cute." Lola said. Ramona grinned at her best friend as she pulled her panties down to the floor and spreads her legs wide, kissing her inner thigh for a bit before making her way towards her pussy. Ramona moved in between Lola's legs, pushing her legs back much to Ramona's surprise her best friend is flexible.

"You're flexible? Now, that is very hot." Ramona said as she began to work on Lola's trimmed pussy with her tongue. Lola moaned loud as Ramona licked every inch of her pussy, running her tongue up and down her moist slit. Lola began to grin at the thought of Jackson walking in on Ramona eating her out.

"Mmm." Lola continued to moan.

"Don't you wish that your boyfriend was here to watch us? Seeing him stroking himself while he watches us." Ramona said. The cute Latina continued to tease Lola's clit with her tongue before pushing it inside her. Using her fingers to spread her pink pussy lips apart, Ramona pushes her tongue in her pussy and began to tongue-fuck her wet hole until she could taste some liquid leaking out all over her tongue.

"Let's try something new." Ramona said as she takes off her panties and turned around so that her neatly shaved pussy is facing Lola and Lola's pussy is facing her. Lola was a bit curious to know why Ramona was now straddling her face as she began to feel her tongue licking up and down her wet slit. Lola moaned and starts mimicking Ramona's actions and starts eating her out, latching her mouth onto her clit and gently sucking on it.

"Oh, my God. Lola!" Ramona moaned.

Lola moaned into Ramona's pussy as she continues sucking on her labia while lightly smacking her ass.

"Ooh." Ramona cooed from the feeling of Lola smacking her ass.

Ramona pushed two fingers inside Lola and began finger fucking her wet hole while licking her sensitive clit furiously, loving that her best friend is a natural at eating her out, she would imagine Jackson doing something like this to her. Wanting to try something new on Lola, Ramona lifts Lola's legs up, pushing them back as far as she could. Ramona used her hands to part the other girl's ass cheeks and began licking down from her pussy and to her ass. Lola continued to moan pleasurably as Ramona rims her and while she focused on rimming her, Lola stops licking Ramona's pussy and began licking her pretty toes some more, worshipping her feet for a bit.

"Oh, my God. I'm so close, Ramona. AHHHH! I'm gonna cum!" Lola cried out as Ramona went back to tongue-fucking her pussy until cums all over her tongue. While Lola recovers from her intense orgasm, Ramona climbs off of her best friend and gets up from off of the bed as she walked over to her drawer, picking up four red scarves and walked over to her bed.

Lola watch in shock as her best friend began to tie her wrists up to the bed and her ankles too.

"Ramona, what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Relax, there's something that I want to do to you." Ramona said as she leaned down and kissed Lola on her lips as she began to reach under her bed to pull something out.

"Uh, Ramona. What is that and where did you get that from?" Lola asked staring at the thick pink rubber object that was a bit bigger than Jackson's tool.

"It's a dildo, Lola. I got it from my mom's drawer. She never used it ever since her and papa separated then got back together. Plus, it's double-ended. I thought we could use it so you can imagine Jackson being inside you." Ramona said as she lightly ran the 20-inch pink double dildo up and down her wet slit. Before she could penetrate Lola with it, Ramona began to suck on one end of the dildo like it was a real cock, getting it nice and wet with her saliva. Lola watched in amazement as Ramona pushed the rubber cock pass her gag reflexes.

"Ramona…." Lola bit her lip and moaned softly while she watched her best friend deep-throating the dildo. Ramona stops sucking on the double-ended dildo and pulls out another red satin scarf from underneath her pillow and gags her with it. Ramona lined the pink object up in front of her pussy and slowly slid it inside her wanting pussy.

"Mmm…." Lola moaned. Her moans were covered by the red scarf as Ramona smiled as she watched her best friend squirming around on the bed while she fucked her with the dildo, alternating from slow thrusts to hard thrusts, imagining the thought of Jackson fucking her hard and fast while she watches. Ramona leaned down to latch her mouth onto Lola's nipple, sucking on it some more. The cute Latina has always fantasized about being in a threesome with Jackson and Lola, having Lola eat her out while straddling her face while Jackson fucks her hard while he watches Ramona getting eaten out by his girlfriend. Lola continues to moan as Ramona thrusts the dildo harder and deeper inside her tight pink hole, feeling it hitting her g-spot as she felt her orgasm coming, making her squirt her juices all over the dildo and all over Ramona's bed. Ramona eased the dildo out of Lola's dripping pussy and began to untie her off the bed and removed the scarf from off of her mouth.

"You look so sexy when you cum." Ramona said as she licks Lola's cum from off of the pink dildo.

"That was pretty amazing, Ramona." Lola said.

"We're not done yet." Ramona said with a grin as she spreads Lola's legs wide with her knees popped up a little while she lies on her side. Ramona straddles one of Lola's luscious legs so their clits rub together.

"Mmm….Ramona…." Lola moaned as she felt Ramona grinding against her pussy nice and slow. If Jackson was there watching them tribbing in the classic scissors position, he would definitely shoot his load from watching his girlfriend and his mother's best friend's daughter like this. Lola grinned as she sees Ramona's breasts bouncing up and down while she's grinding harder and faster.

"Mmm, yeah. You're so dripping wet, Lola. Mmm, are you ready to cum with me?" Ramona groaned. Lola could only moan in response as she began to play with Ramona's breasts for a bit. Ramona continued to grind into Lola for a few more minutes until they both cried out in intense pleasure. With their nude bodies covered in sweat and all out of breath, Ramona and Lola unlocked their legs and lied down on the bed with Ramona cuddling with Lola and kissing her on her forehead, looking at her and smiled at her.

"W…wow." Lola said trying to catch her breath.

"I know." Ramona said. "Not bad for our first experience with each other."

"Well, you're the best." Lola said.

"Maybe Jackson could try these new oral techniques on you when you two end up going all the way." Ramona said as Lola smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her on her lips.

"Maybe I'm in for another round with you." Lola grinned as she straddled Ramona's lap and leaned down to make out with her some more while playing with their breasts. While they continued their heated make-out session, Ramona and Lola began to hear a noise coming from the bedroom door as Lola stops kissing Ramona and looked over at the door.

"What was that?" Ramona asked. Lola started grinning as she saw someone standing in front of the bedroom door watching their hot show.

 **And that was** _ **Our Very First Experience**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Do you like it? Who do you think that was watching Ramona and Lola? I smell sequel. Next time, it's going to be the** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **Brylar (Bree/Skylar) story** _ **Yoga Workout**_ **, it's about Bree and Skylar having a private yoga session. And after the Skylar/Bree story, it's another Rucas story that takes place during the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **episode** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **called** _ **Bay Window Memories**_ **, it's about Lucas gives Riley a reason to keep the window the same, by taking her virginity. And there's also the Rilaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **Steamy Shower**_ **, it's about Maya visiting Riley's apartment to find her, then she finds her in the bathroom, taking a shower, when Maya has a private moment with herself, just staring at her nude body and masturbating. Then, Riley finds out and sees her, then they make love inside the shower. Which one do you want to read next?**

 _ **Yoga Workout**_ **(Skylar/Bree,** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **)**

 _ **Bay Window**_ _ **Memories**_ **(Rucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **Steamy Shower**_ **(Rilaya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 **If you want to read about any one of the pairings, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
